lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flame of Anor
The suggestion that "Anor" is a "mispronunciation or misunderstanding of Arnor" is really absurd. Tolkien was obsessive about his attention to linguistic detail, and Anor is a part of the Tolkien mythology that's completely appropriate in this context. Trying to explain it by suggesting that Tolkien misspelled his own word and never corrected it is just far-fetched and counterproductive if you know anything about the meticulous way he put these books together. I think it should be removed. 14:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________ What? Udun is sindarin for Utumno. Flame of Udun must therefor mean the balrog! ---- Couldn't the 'Flame of Anor' refer to the 'Flame Imperishable' mentioned in the Ainulidale? I think this should be noted. ---- I remember once hearing in a cutscene at the end of a video game (which I think was 'The Third Age' for X-Box) a voiceover of Gandalf saying something like, "I kindled hope - the secret fire of Anor - in the hearts of others". Now, this may not be at all canon, but it should still be considered. It might be worth something.... I believe the flame of Anor is in fact speaking of the Imperishable Flame as it is also referenced as the Secret Fire. Essentially this is the fire or life and reality, it might be akin to the Christian "Holy Spirit" and symbolizes that Gandalf being a Maiar is a servant of the Illuvitar. 20:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Wayne The X-Box refererence is in turn a rough paraphrase of what Cirdan said to Olorin upon giving him Narya. "Take this ring, Master, for your labours will be heavy; but it will support you in the weariness that you have taken upon yourself. For this is the Ring of Fire, and with it you may rekindle hearts in a world that grows chill. But as for me, my heart is with the Sea, and I will dwell by the grey shores until the last ship sails. I will await you." Appendix B: "The Tale of Years," p. 366 NirnaethFingolfin (talk) 23:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________ Anor is the name for the Sun in the Sindarin language. He is fighting a beast of darkness and shadow so he makes it known in no uncertain terms he is a being of the light. http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/a/anor.html 17:39, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wielding the sun, literally It's interesting to note that there are cases where Gandalf literally uses the sun as a weapon, so claiming to be the "Wielder of the Flame of Anor" can be taken quite literally - Anor being a name for the Sun. In the Hobbit, his means of vanquishing three trolls is distracting them from the imminent sunrise until they are petrified by the sunlight. In the Two Towers, he uses the first light of dawn to help his charge break the lines of Saruman's orcs at Helms Deep. I forget if that scene in Return of the King where he rides out and drives off the Nazgul with a glowing light is canon - I've only reached Lothlorien in my first reread in over a decade - but if it is, that could be taken as much the same thing. He also arrives at Minas Tirith with Pippin at dawn, and is hidden by intense white light when he first reveals himself to Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas in Fangorn. That said, with this interpretation, it's rather less intimidating in a place like Moria. If one of his principle weapons is strategically used/enhanced sunlight, he would have trouble using that ability where there is no sunlight. (There are openings referred to in the major halls that allow sunlight to reach the main living areas, but it's somewhat implied that the Bridge itself would not have that kind of lighting. (Why light the path for your enemies, given that it was a defensive structure. Without lighting, you force enemies crossing the bridge to carry a light source so they can see where to step, thus making them an easy target of archers.) 22:15, October 10, 2016 (UTC)